A 1980's Lapidot story
by BrokenMeme
Summary: I'm not serious about fanfiction, or shipping, except in this case. I liked the ship so I thought I would practice the "Romance" genre with lapidot, I put a unique 1980's twist on them however, enjoy the meme I guess. Perry is kinda of a edge-lord, and Lapis is kinda ADD, together, the form pure autism.


_**WARNING** **,**_ _ **MA RATING**_ _ **!**_ _ **This Story contains moist sexual intercourse between two fictional characters, very DETAILED. There is also a LOT of cursing (I think I kinda went overboard), You have been warned!**_

 _This Lapidot fanfic is set sometime in the 1980's, so don't be confused by some of the phrases or actions._

 _Enjoy the sexy meme kiddos_

Perry parked the Ford in the gas station's parking lot. She lit a cigarette before opening the door and stepping down from the driver's seat. The cool air seemed to match the color of the sky. She checked her watch, 12:00 am. She slammed the door of the Ford and walked inside the station. The cashier barely even batted an eye in her direction. She picked up a pack of sunflower seeds, David's to be specific, then plopped them on the counter. The cashier slowly raised an eye. "If I were you, and I'd take this advice to heart, I'd quit that shit while you're still young," she said, nodding at Perry's cigarette. However by the time the cashier had finished speaking the sunflower seeds were already paid for and Perry was out the door. She wasn't much in the mood for going home, having to deal with her neighbor wanting to sit down, drink beer and chat about shit she could care less about. So she decided she'd go see what Lapis, her best friend, or rather her only friend, was up to. On her drive she blared the radio, not much caring for those parked beside her at red lights ear drums.

She was listening to Pink Floyd, as she usually did, when she pulled into the driveway, the headlights reflecting off the windowpanes of the house. She had barely got her shit together when Lapis came walking out the front door. "Perry? What are you doing here, it's pretty late." Lapis said. Perry took the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it in the gravel "I thought we could hang out or something, shit I don't know, I got bored ok?" Perry responded. "Well, ok, I guess we can watch a movie or something." Lapis suggested. "I just got poltergeist on vhs!" Lapis started to sound more enthusiastic about her idea. "We could have some popcorn and pop open a few cokes!" She continued. "Ok! If I hadda known you were gonna have a seizure in excitement, I wouldn't have come, I mean jesus chill out!" Perry blurted out. "Right, sorry" Lapis replied. They walked inside and Lapis began putting in the vhs tape. "I saw it when it first came out in theaters, you're gonna love it!" Lapis said, plopping down on the couch. Perry took the sunflower seeds out of her jacket and threw them to Lapis. "Got those for ya," she said. "Oh, well thanks I guess, I mean they are my favorite." Lapis said as she began opening the bag. The commercials started running as Perry took a seat on the other side of the couch. They had been friends since the beginning of high school, they had become as close as they could be, considering the fact Perry would drop in and out of friendships constantly, mostly doing her own thing. But this was the longest friendship either of them had ever had, and it was most likely going to last till their graduation from college. The movie began playing, opening with a black screen and the star spangled banner playing. White text appeared reading: " A Tobe Hooper film," then "Poltergeist" followed shortly after, in the same font but in a bigger size. The beginning of the movie played out as Lapis started speaking again. "So, havn't seen you in a few weeks, watcha been up to." Perry responded to this with a "Just whatever I guess, " not wanting to get into the fact that she hadn't really been doing much of anything except doing odd jobs for her neighbor. "Well it's nice to see you" Lapis replied. Lapis was nervous as hell, she was scared she was gonna say something that would annoy Perry and cause her to get in her truck and drive off. Perry was really the only friend she too had ever had, and she didn't want to finish college alone. The girl in the movie started talking to the white-noise television, this combined with the unnerving music caused Lapis to move toward her friend for comfort. Lapis was suddenly in Perry's arms, well, nearly in her arms. She was leaning against Perry's left shoulder. Perry started to feel funny, blushing even. She tried to focus on the movie. Lapis was blushing as well. WhatamIdoingwe'rejsutfriendsstopthinkingabouthersitonyoursideofthecouch. Her thoughts began to blur, she couldn't help but start daydreaming, about Perry.

She day-dreamed about them becoming intimate, about Perry's green eyes, her blond hair. She suddenly snapped back to reality. She was shocked at her own thoughts. She couldn't believe she was suddenly having these feelings for her best friend, I mean, sure she had thought about it, and maybe she thought about her friend more often than normal, but that didn't mean anything right?, she asked herself.

Perry's heart was racing, Lapis's grip had tightened around her arm, she had started getting closer to Perry, now practically in her arms. Perry realized Lapis hadn't even touched the bag of sunflower seeds, they weren't even opened. The movie went, the movie was nearing the end, the scene where one of the characters hallucinates his face falling apart had just past, Lapis was clinging to Perry, terrified of the movie, and Perry. Lapis began to speak, to say something to Perry, maybe even confess her attraction to Perry, but Perry had already met her with a kiss. Perry was on top of her, holding her close. They began making love, Perry began to undress Lapis, looking into her eyes, Lapis looked extremely nervous, her face red hot. Perry met her with another kiss, assuring her in a way, and went back to undressing her. "What the hell are we doing?!" Lapis said, stuttery. Perry looked down upon Lapis's naked body, it was beautiful. Her breasts her a perfect size. "Whatever you want" Perry said, smirking almost. Perry began undressing as well, and started kissing Lapis up and down her body. When she reached her vagina she began licking, circling the outside with her tongue then putting it inside her, she tasted great. Lapis started breathing rapidly.

Lapis had never had never done this before, Perry had never had sex either, at least not this intimate. They met each other for another kiss, Lapis had her arms draped over Parry's shoulders and Perry had two fingers inside of Lapis, steadily moving them in and out, speeding up, then slowing down. Lapis put her middle finger inside Perry, making the same motions, except more shakily. They slid their tongues together and explored the inside of each other's mouths. Eventually Perry had inserted two more fingers into Lapis, making her begin to lose control. Lapis put three more fingers into Perry and quickened the motion, making one current of motion between the two and their bodies. Lapis came, moaning as Perry made one final hasty motion with her fingers. Her orgasm was satisfying to hear and experience. Lapis was panting almost. Perry slowly took her face away from Lapis's and lazily draped a blanket over their naked bodies. They hugged each other close, Lapis could feel Perry's breasts pressed against her back. "That was amazing." Lapis said. "I aim to please." Perry replied.

Lapis awoke naked on her couch with the blanket pulled over her. She stood up, Perry nowhere to be seen, and walked to the kitchen, not bothering to put on her clothes. There was no cliche note or anything, Perry had just left.

Perry turned into the McDonald's and got a coffee, and resumed the drive back to her home. She arrived, pulling into the patch of dirt that served as a driveway, and walked up the steps to her screen door, lightly kicking it open with her foot. Inside was a Donkey Kong arcade machine pushed up against a wall, Perry had bought it from a arcade owner going out of business, she was intent on fixing it up, as it had a few missing parts, at some point. She sat her coffee down on top of it and placed her bag containing ibuprofen, a bag of caramel candies, and another carton of cigarettes beside it. Her wall mounted telephone began to ring. She already knew who it was, and she wasn't particularly in the mood to talk about last night, mostly because she had just fucked her best friend, and found out she herself was a lesbian.

Lapis let the phone ring one more time and then she hung up. She was just as disoriented as Perry was. She put on some loose clothes and sat down on her couch. Her clothes from yesterday were throne about throughout the living room.

She smelled the perfume, possibly cologne as Perry was prone to wear it occasionally for her own egocentric reasons, in the air. She admitted to herself that the previous night was the best one she had ever had.

Perry was on her porch when Lapis drove up. "Can we talk now?" She asked, though it wasn't really a question. "About what?" Perry replied. Lapis rolled her eyes, "I don't know, maybe about how we fucked last night!" She said. Perry seemed to ignore her and start taking out a cigarette from the carton on the table. Lapis put her forehead in her palm and took a seat, "Perry look, last night was amazing, I don't understand why it is such a burden on you. You seemed to enjoy it, you had this… Spark in your eye that I've never seen before." Perry threw the cigarette on the ground and slammed it with her foot, she stood up and started walking for her car. "Perry please wait!" Lapis called, but Perry had already slammed the door shut, she took off.

She came home near 10:37 pm, she had gone to the nearby diner and sat in a booth for hours, she didn't order anything besides water. She opened the screen door and then the front door, walking inside, letting the door slam behind her. She fell down on her couch and started to think, about Lapis. She was so confused right now, she just had sex with her best friend, she didn't know what to say to her, she tried walking away from the issue but to no vale. Her thoughts drifted, as did her eyes...

She awoke, checking her watch, she must've fallen asleep, it was 12:24, almost two hours had past. She was about to take a shower when she heard a knock at the door.

Lapis turned when the door began to open, she was freezing in nothing but a loose hoodie and sweatpants. She was met by the face of Perry. "Hey, um, I just wanted to say sor-" Lapis was suddenly pulled to Perry, the door shutting behind her. Perry embraced her with a kiss. Lapis grabbed Perry's face tight. Perry walked her into the bedroom and unzipped her hoodie revealing her breasts. She and Lapis fell on the bed as Perry began sucking her tit. Lapis was burning red, she hadn't been prepared for this, but she loved it. Perry pulled off Lapis's sweat pants and began blowing her. Lapis nearly came when Perry suddenly started fingering her. They grabbed each other, Perry now completely nude as well, and began necking. Lapis looked at Perrys boobs, they were bigger than hers, and she was amazed by their perfect shape. Lapis flipped Perry, surprising her. "My t-t- turn" She said, trying to sound intimidating, but still stuttering. She started licking and inserting fingers into Perry's pussy, causing her to blush. They backed to the center of the bed, crossed legs, and began rubbing themselves together. Lapis felt Perry's pussy rub against hers, she couldn't help it, she had her orgasm first. Perry moved to her face and kissed her. "Shower?" She said with one eyebrow raised.

They stood together under the hot water, kissing, eventually Lapis started fingering Perry, who propped herself up against one end of the tub as Lapis moved her middle finger inside her. Lapis sped up, rubbing it until Perry finished. They lay there in the tub, the water beating down on their naked bodies. "I love you Perry," Lapis said. Perry smiled at her. Perry dried Lapis off and took her to bed where Lapis fell asleep in Perry's arms. A while passed and Perry looked at the clock, 3:12 am. She got out of bed, threw on a Shreveport Mud-bugs shirt, a pair of jeans, and walked into the living room. She loved Lapis, but she had no idea how to work a relationship. She didn't ever even go on dates. She was scared, to be honest, but this was probably the only person she really cared about. She took the carton of cigarettes on the counter, she looked at them for a while. She threw them in the trash and went back to bed, getting out of the clothes as quick as possible. Lapis awoke feeling Perry against her, one hand over her waist, the other firmly grasping one of her breasts. She smiled.

 **I wrote this because I felt like it, I'm not some crazed fan of ships, in fact this is really the only ship I have ever done, I don't want to be confused with people who publish that sick demented shit daily. I may or may not write more of this kinda stuff, this was really just a "Romantic" practice for me personally when it comes to writing, I do however love these characters and the show Steven Universe.**

 **Peace**


End file.
